


Treinta

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un número que se repetía mucho en sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treinta

30 veces gimió su nombre (al menos hasta ahí llegó a contar). 30.330 veces besó sus labios (y seguramente otras 30.330 los volverá a besar sin dudar).

30 fueron sus peleas (con sus respectivas 30 reconciliaciones).

1030 veces arañó su espalda. Unas 1930 las que lamió su cuerpo. 2530 fueron las que mordió su cuello. Y más (muchas más) de 5930 veces tuvieron sexo (con esos gloriosos más de 5930 orgasmos). Sin contar que30 veces le hizo una mamada y otras 30 recibió una él.

Hace algo más 30 años que se conocen y 30 que están juntos. Además de que 30 fueron los días que estuvieron encerrados en su cuarto durante su “Luna de Miel”.

30 vicios tuvieron juntos (sexo, alcohol, tabaco, drogas y muchas más). 30 ilusiones acunaron juntos. 30 besos aprendieron a dar.

Si Kousuke tuviera que elegir un número favorito, ese sería el 30 (pero que nadie le diga al tonto de Yoshirou que es porque de 30 formas diferentes lo sabe amar).


End file.
